Trust
by Darkflash
Summary: Because of Iruka's betrayal naruto was gone. In his place was an empty shell. He will live his life training to become strong to love care trust only his self but to protect everyone to show them he isnt a demon. Will a certain someone make him love again
1. Chapter 1

**Who can he trust?**

Naruto was gone. All that was left was an empty shell. His bright, shining blue eyes now dull and full of sadness. The once happy, cheerful, fun loving boy was gone now there was a serious, hating, killer. All because of one mistake when Iruka tried to kill Naruto and Naruto ended up killing him by  
accident. Naruto killed his only friend the only person he trusted and cared about. But maybe Naruto still has a chance. Will a certain sand kunoichi help save him?

It was graduation day and Naruto failed the test. He was stuck in the academy while all the other kids his age went on to be ninjas. He was mad. Then, his brother Iruka came up to him.

Flashback

8 year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in the ramen shop when Iruka walked in. He looked at the kid. He was short, had spiky blond hair, and wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit that should have been illegal. That little boy felt like he was being watched and slowly turned around. He saw a man staring at him. Iruka noticed the fear in the boy's eyes. 'That's right, this is him. This is the Kyuubi's host.'

Now Naruto was very scared. 'Was the man gonna hurt him and try to kill him? Should he run.' He thought.

"Don't worry kid I'm not going to hurt you." Iruka said and smiled at Naruto as he sat down next to him and ordered his food.

Naruto had still not spoken. 'Was this man really going to be nice to him?'

"Oh yeah I'm Iruka Umino. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said softly almost so quietly that Iruka couldn't hear.

Iruka started more conversations and soon Naruto began to get more comfortable around Iruka and started to like him.

"Um… Iruka can I you do me a favor?" Naruto asked

"What you want another bowl?" Iruka who had already offered to pay for Naruto's meal asked

"No I want to try on your headband. Please, please, please!"

"What? You mean this," he fixed his headband, "no way. This is a sign to say that you are a ninja of the Leaf. Why do you want to wear it?"

"Because when I grow up I'm going to be hokage. Not just hokage, but the greatest hokage ever. That way everyone will look up to me and will respect me." Naruto did his believe it pose.

"Why do you want everyone to respect you? I mean there is always some who won't get along with you."

"Well you see, all the villagers, everyone, hates me. They call me a demon and a monster, I get beaten a lot, and everyone treats me like dirt. I never had a single friend or a person that cared about me." Naruto said sadly

Iruka looked at the boy with a sad look in his eyes. 'How can anyone be so cruel to a little kid?' "Naruto how would you like me to be your first friend?"

Naruto's face lit up, "Really, are you serious? You will be my friend."

"Of course." Iruka smiled.

The two of them became friends. Over the course of 4 years they became close, they became brothers.

Flashback End

"I'm sorry you didn't pass, but there's always next year." Iruka said trying to comfort his little brother.

"I know, but I really wanted to pass." Naruto said sadly

"Well I guess you can always do that." Iruka said mysteriously

"Huh What?"

"Well…" Iruka explained about where to get the scroll and what he had to do.

That night…

Naruto had snuck into hokage tower and stolen the sacred scroll.

The ninja of the village were arguing on whether or not to kill Naruto. The hokage walked in and said, "Naruto will not be harmed. I want him back unhurt."

With that the ninja took off in search of Naruto.

In the forest…

Naruto opened the scroll and read the first jutsu, "The multi shadow clone jutsu. Oh man! My worst jutsu." He sighed, "I better get practicing."

One hour later…

Naruto had just finished mastering the shadow clone jutsu.

"Iruka sensei said he'll be here by now." Naruto said to himself

Just then four kunai whizzed by. Naruto heard at the last minute and tried to dodge, but was hit by one.

Naruto pulled the kunai out and gasped at the pain. A masked ninja jumped out holding more kunai. He threw them, but Naruto managed to dodge. "Who the hell are you and why are you attacking me?" Naruto asked. His voice full of anger and pain.

"I'm sorry, but it is time that you die." The masked man said calmly. "You don't deserve to live, you're a demon."

'Why does everyone think that? I never ever did anything to anyone. Yet they all hate me and accuse me of being a monster. Well, maybe I'll give this guy a reason to call me a monster.' Naruto thought. Anger built up inside him. His face turned red with rage. "You think I'm a demon? Well I'll show you what a demon is! Multi shadow clone jutsu." One hundred Narutos appeared and they all said, "Come on, I thought you said you wanted to kill me. Why don't you try?"

Then he fought the ninja. He had his clone punch him, kick him, and throw kunai and shurikens at him. Finally, after a 15 minute battle Naruto was out of clones. He was also exhausted. The ninja was in worse conditions though. He was beat up and stabbed and not to mention tried.

Naruto using his remaining energy and strength took a kunai and ran at the man. The man didn't have enough time to react and was hit in the chest.

"Now who are you?" Naruto said pulling off his mask. He wished he hadn't. His heart shattered as he saw that the man who attacked him was Iruka. Naruto's whole world went off like a bomb. His brother, his only friend tried to kill him. "Iruka why?" for the first time in 8 years the blond cried.

"I'm sorry little brother. I was tricked. I was put in a gen jutsu. They made it seem like the hokage gave me the mission, but it was that evil man, Danzo. Naruto I sorry, but I'm dying. Before I go I want you to know that I really do care about you and I wouldn't be mad if you hate me."

"Y- you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. All those other people are blind. The only reason they hate you is because of some thing that happened to the village 12 years ago."

"What?

"Naruto they day you were born the nine tailed fox attacked the village. There was a story made that said that the 4th hokage killed the demon, but he didn't. He sealed it inside a newborn baby, in you Naruto."

"What? He sealed it in me, but why?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe his idol; his hero the 4th hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside him. The reason he was hated, beaten, and had no friends was because of the man he looked up to.

"Naruto the 4th hokage couldn't seal the demon inside just any child. He couldn't ask anyone to make that kind of sacrifice. So instead he sealed the demon inside his son. Naruto you are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the jailor of the Kyuubi, the hero that protects everyone from being killed by the demon." Iruka said

It took Naruto a while to process everything. 'The 4th hokage couldn't seal the Kyuubi inside any random kid so he sealed it in me because I'm his son. He is my dad. My dad is the 4th hokage!'

"Naruto it is almost time for me to go."

"What? No Iruka please. I'll go get help, don't worry I won't let you die."

"No Naruto it's okay. Don't go."

"But-"

"Naruto I want you to know that I don't hate you. I care about you and always will. I proud of you and I'm sorry." He pulled a headband out of his vest. "Naruto congratulations. You are an official genin of the village hidden in the leaves."  
"Iruka thank you." Naruto gripped the headband tightly in his hands.

"Naruto because of the Kyuubi you won't be accepted by most people and I'm sorry about that. Remember don't trust anyone. They might be some backstabbing dumb ass that doesn't really care about you. Change your ways Naruto. I know you want to be accepted, but it won't happen easily. Train hard and become a great shinobi. Trust will bring you pain and that is something I don't want you to feel. You can love someone, care about them, protect them, but don't trust them." Iruka sighed," Before I go please promise me one thing."

"Anything Iruka."

"Don't blame yourself for my death."

Naruto took a deep breath, "All right I promise."

"Goodbye Naruto. I love you little brother." Iruka's eyes closed. He died with a smile on his face.

"I promise Iruka, I will be strong and the greatest ninja ever." Naruto thought out loud. He was filled with sadness because his brother had died, anger because of the village keeping his heritage from him, and hatred, to everyone for what they had done to him, but mostly to Danzo.

Naruto sat there staring at his headband. He was thinking about what happened. He was thinking about his parents. He knew the 4th hokage, but who was his mom Kushina. He thought about Iruka, he said a man named Danzo tricked him. 'Who ever Danzo is, I'll make him pay.'

"MAYBE I COULD HELP YOU WITH THAT."

Naruto looked up, "Who said that?" 'Wait where am I?' he thought as he looked around. He was in what looked like a sewer. And then there was a giant cage. He studied the cage. It was huge, probably 30ft tall and on it was a seal. Naruto read it, "Kyuubi."

"HELLO BRAT."

Naruto saw a giant pair of red eyes and a mouth full of razor shape teeth each bigger than him appear in the cage. Then, he saw the Kyuubi appear. He stared into the eyes of the mighty beast, "You, you're the reason my brother died! The reason I'm hated!"

"YOU LOOK AT ME WITHOUT FEAR. IMPRESSIVE, YOU'RE DEFINITLY BETTER THAN I THOUGHT. ANYWAY, DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING SEALED INSIDE YOU!"

"I will blame you! If you didn't come and attack my village than my dad would never have had to seal you in me."

"I DIDN'T COME HERE AT MY OWN WILL. I WAS FORCED; I WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY THAT MAN, MANDRA UCHIHA."

"Uchiha, just like stupid Sasuke."

"YES BRAT AND I WANT TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU."

"What kind of deal?"

"YOU TOLD YOUR 'BROTHER' THAT YOU WOULD TRAIN HARD AND BECOME STRONG. SO I WILL TRAIN YOU. IN RETURN I WANT YOU TO KILL MANDRA UCHIHA. I WANT HIM TO KNOW THAT NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Kyuubi said starting to get angry thinking about Mandra

Naruto thought about it 'Get trained and keep my promise to Iruka and all you have to do is kill some guy.' "Deals, but I'm not killing him yet, I'll do it when I get stronger."

"GOOD AND TO SHOW YOU THAT I'M SORRY ABOUT RUINING YOUR LIFE HERE I'M GONNA GIVE YOU SOME GIFTS. BUT FIRST-" Kyuubi wrapped Naruto in chakra

Naruto was enveloped in kyuubi's chakra and it teleported Naruto away.

The hokage sat at his desk looking through his crystal ball. "This is not good. Naruto has made contact with the Kyuubi." 'I wonder where he went.'

Naruto-

"Wow! Where am I?"

"YOUR IN MY WORLD NOW KIT. I BROUGHT YOUR BODY HERE. THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL DO YOUR TRAINING. TIME HERE IS MUCH SLOWER THAN IN YOUR WORLD SO A 1 WEEK HERE WOULD BE LIKE 1 HOUR IN YOUR WORLD. SO I EXPECT YOU TO COME HERE EVERYDAY FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR."

"Ok it's not like I have anything better to do. The more time I spend here the stronger I get." Naruto said

"NOW, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU NINE GIFTS."

"And they are," Naruto gestured for Kyuubi to explain

"1. I will change your body to make you taller, give YOU FANGS AND CLAWS.

2. I WILL ENHANCE YOUR SENSES

3. I'M NOT TRAINING YOU WILL WHILE YOU ARE WEARING THAT SO I WILL GET YOU A NEW OUTFIT MADE BY DEMONS SO IT IS SUPER STRONG"

"Hey." Naruto interrupted

Kyuubi ignored him, "4. I WILL GET YOU A SWORD MADE OF DEMON METAL

5. I'M GONNA GIVE YOU MY KNOWLEDGE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE BEING INSIDE AN IDIOT." Kyuubi continued before Naruto could interrupt

" WILL GET A FOX SUMMONING CONTRACT

7. I'M GOING TO LET YOU USE MY CONTROL MY CHAKRA (manga 505)

8. I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A DOUJUTSU, THE KYUUBIGAN

9. AND I'M GONNA TRAIN YOU"

"Cool, when do I get the gifts?"

"NOW!" Kyuubi wrapped Naruto up with chakra again and it got bigger and bigger. Then in a flash of light it disappeared. Now stood a 5 foot 5 inch Naruto in black pants, a blood red mesh shirt with a black unzippered jacket. He had on his back a 4½ foot sword. On his right arm, under his shoulder there was a tattoo of the kanji of trust.

"Cool."

"YA TO USE THE KYUUBIGAN APPLY CHAKRA TO YOUR EYES." Naruto did and his eyes turned blood red and became slits. (Like Kyuubi's when he uses its chakra)

Kyuubi pulled out a scroll, "SIGN YOUR NAME IN BLOOD FOR THE FOX SUMMONING CONTRACT."

Naruto did as he was told. He bit his thumb and wrote his name on the scroll. He was the first person on the scroll.

"TRY IT."

Naruto went through several hand signs and called out, "Summoning Jutsu." A small fox appeared. "HUH? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"

"YO DAN."

"MASTER KYUUBI."

"I'D LIKE TO INTERDUCE YOU TO OUT FIRST SUMMONER, NARUTO."

Dan looked over to Naruto, "SUP."

"Hi." Naruto said

"YOU TWO WILL GET TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN. RIGHT NOW NARUTO YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD." Kyuubi said

Kyuubi sent Naruto back to where Iruka was.

The hokage was at the scene where Naruto had disappeared he had contacted the Anbu to tell the ninja out looking for Naruto to stop. The hokage looked down at Iruka, 'I hope Naruto is okay.'

Just then there was a flash of blinding silvery light. Naruto appeared in front of the 3rd hokage.

"Naruto there you are. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Naruto said without any emotion in his voice.

The hokage looked at Naruto. He took time to notice all the changes. He saw that Naruto got taller, his cloths were different, he had a sword on his back, and he looked stronger. But the main change the third saw was then hate in his eyes. The previously bright sapphire eyes full of happiness were now dull and stormy blue.

The hokage said with sadness, "I'm sorry that this happened Naruto. I'm sorry you had to find out about the Kyuubi like that. I should have told you the truth from the start."

"It doesn't matter now. Iruka gave me a headband and said that I am now an official genin is that true or is he not allowed to make a choice like that?" Naruto asked

"If you want to be a genin then yes it is true." The hokage said

"Good then I will be attending the genin meeting tomorrow or will it be cancelled?" Naruto questioned

"No it will still be there." the third said. "Naruto will you come to my office tomorrow afternoon after you meet your sensei because we need to talk?"

"Okay, but you have to do a favor for me."

"Yes, what is it?" the hokage asked hoping there was something he could do to make Naruto feel better.

"Can you make sure that I won't be on the same team as Sasuke?"

The hokage sighed hoping for a better more Naruto-ish request, "Yes I will make sure that you won't be one his team."

Naruto looked down at Iruka. Naruto saddened seeing his brother's body lie there. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." The hokage said as Naruto headed home in a rush

Naruto went into his room and sat on the bed and began to meditate. 'Time to see Kyuubi again.' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impotant!**

**Hey people this is Darkflash. Sorry about the long wait for the update. i am working on 3 stories, the great shinobi war, guardian angel, and trust. I decide to work on one at a time so I can update faster. So plzzz check out my stories and review or email me the one you think I should work on first.**

The Sand Village-

"TEMARI! KANKURO!" Garra shouted

They walked over to him. "Sup Garra." Kankuro said

"What do you need?" their sister asked

"Umm… well… I was thinking… if you guys want to… I guess… umm…" Garra mumbled

"Spit it out Garra!" his siblings shouted

"Do you guys want to get some ramen with me?"

"Sure Garra." Temari said sweetly

"Yeah, sure bro." Kankuro said

"Yes!" Garra jumped up, "let's go." He ran out the door leaving Temari and Kankuro to eat his dust.

'Man he sure loves ramen.'

After a nice meal, Temari eating 2 bowls, Kankuro eating 3 because he was hungry, and Garra eating his usual 7, the three siblings walked home together.

They met up with Yashamaru.

"Uncle Yashamaru." The three ran up to him, Garra gave him a big hug.

"Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Good." The chorused

"That's good to hear." He said

He loved the 3 kids, especially Garra.

Flashback

Yashamaru hid against the wall spying on Garra. He was thinking about the mission he had been assigned by the Kazekage. To Kill Garra. He took a deep breath and put his mask on. He pulled out four kunai and held two in each hand ready to throw. His arms were trembling. 'I can't do this. I love Garra, my nephew needs to be treated better. He hasn't done anything wrong yet everyone treats him like a monster. His own dad sees him only as a weapon. I want to show him that at least I care about him.' Yashamaru took off his mask and put his kunai back. He walked over to Garra.

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"Huh, Uncle Yashamaru, hi. I'm fine." Garra said sadly

Yashamaru could tell the sadness in his voice. "Garra tell me what's wrong. Please, I care about you and don't like to see you hurt."  
Garra looked up, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not Garra."

"Well, everyone else does. They all think of me as the Shukaku just because it is sealed inside of me."

"I know Garra, but I care about you. And, I bet if you learn to control your sand and if you stop scaring everyone other people would to. I know Temari and Kankuro like you, but they are afraid that you will kill them."

"They like me?"

"Of course. Come on if you want I'll help you with controlling the sand. Then, we could go talk to your brother and sister and ask them to play or have lunch with you."

Garra smiled, "I'd like that. I want friends."

"Okay then. Starting tomorrow I'll help you make friends. For now let's go get something to eat.

"OK." Garra said

The two went to a ramen stand and had some ramen.

The next day Yashamaru told Garra how to use his sand. He also told Garra what it means to be strong. "To fight for someone who you care about. That is what is means to truly be strong."

Garra became good friends with his siblings. Over time Temari, Kankuro, and Yashamaru became his precious people. Then, when he became a genin he was put on a team with his siblings and had a jonin named Baki as his sensei. Soon Baki also became an important person in his life.

Garra did not care about his dad who still tried to turn him into a killing machine. Into the Sand village's ultimate weapon, but Garra didn't care. He had his brother, his sister, his sensei, and his uncle who treated him like a son and who Garra thought of as a dad. He loved them.

End Flashback

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Yashamaru said, "I'm going on a mission and should be back soon."

"OK, good luck." Kankuro said

"Stay safe." Said Temari

"Bye." Garra said

The three siblings went home.

-With Naruto

"Yo Kyuubi I'm back to train."

"GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN KIT," the nine tailed fox said

"What are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked

"YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO USE YOUR SWORD OR ELSE IT WILL BE DEAD WEIGHT THAT YOU'RE CARRYING AROUND."

For the next hour, which was a couple of days with the Kyuubi, Naruto trained how to use his sword. He had named the sword Pain. Kyuubi trained him with normal swordsmanship the first day, then demon swords art the next day, and the last day he learned jutsu with his sword. Now Naruto was now about a high chunin to low jonin swords man.

Naruto awoke an hour later. He stretched, "Ahhh… that was tiring, but worth it. I will become stronger. I promised." He changed and went to bed.

The next day Naruto woke up. He changed into his new outfit and put on his leaf headband. He look in the mirror. He looked into his stormy blue eyes and thought 'I'm not going to let a bad team slow me down. I will get strong.' He looked up, 'Just you watch Iruka.'

He headed off to the academy.

He walked in and sat down in the back. He saw people whispering and looking at him. Then, Shikamaru walked in with Choji and sat next to Naruto. He studied Naruto's face, "Naruto is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you? I thought you didn't graduate."

"I did and I just got some new cloths." Naruto said

"Well, they look nice." Choji said as he munched on some chips

The Hokage walked in. All the kids stopped talking when he cleared his throat. "Hello everyone. I am here to tell you your genin teams. You will be on these teams with a jonin sensei in till you become a chunin." He clapped his hands together, "Ok team…"

Naruto who was in deep thought tuned in after the third finished half the teams.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,-"

"Yes!" Sakura called out

"Um hum… and Ino Yamanaka."

"Ha in your face forehead!" Ino shouted

"Ino pig!"

"Will you to cut it out!" the hokage raised his voice. The 2 shut up. "Your sensei will be Kakashi. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kurenai. Team 9…"

Naruto thought 'A decent team.'

"Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame and your sensei is Asuma." The hokage finished. "Your senseis will be here to pick you up soon. Good luck." He walked out.

Kiba walked over to Naruto and Shikamaru. "So you two are my teammates."

"Yeah, at least you're not as troublesome as Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura." Shikamaru said

Naruto just nodded.

The senseis started to come in.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 were now the only teams left.

Then, two jonins walked in. on tall guy with black hair, a trimmed beard, and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. The other was a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes. She was wearing bandage looking robe with red sleeves. "Team 10 met me on the roof" Asuma said. His team got up and left.

"Team 8 come with me." Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba got up and walked out with her.

Kiba whispered to Naruto and Shikamaru, "Dudes, are sensei is totally hot."

A kunai came whizzing over Kiba's head giving him an unwanted haircut.

"I am your jonin sensei and I want to be your friend. But I hate perverts, call me hot again and I'll be your worst nightmare." She got out of Kiba's face and smiled, "Okay so let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. You guys are my first genin team and I'm looking forward to working with you. I like hanging with my friends and chocolate. I hate perverts. My dream is to become a great kunoichi and have a family."

"Kiba is my name and this is Akamaru. I like Akamaru and my friends. I hate dog haters and Sasuke. My dream is to become my clan head."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds and hate troublesome things like my mom. My dream is to be an average shinobi and have a family."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training. I dislike things like people who look down on me for who I am. My dream is to become a great ninja and protect everyone to show them they were wrong about me."

"Alright nice to meet all of you. Tomorrow meet me at training ground 8 to take your genin test." Kurenai said.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto went home and warmed up some instant ramen and quickly ate his dinner. Then he started his new training routine. He did 100 pushups, sit ups, pull ups, beating up of a dummy with tai jutsu, 1000 hand sign practice, half an hour of chakra control, and jutsus. After, he meditated for a little while before heading to bed.

The next day Naruto he changed into his red shirt and black jacket. He didn't bother to zip up his jacket. He tied his leaf headband around his head and left to meet his team and sensei at the training ground.

Naruto arrived 5 minutes early to the training ground. Shikamaru was already there sitting down on the bench. He was muttering something about waking up early being so troublesome.

Then, Kiba arrived with Akamaru. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing." Naruto said without any excitement unlike Kiba

"Uhh… Kiba why do you have to be so loud and troublesome?" Shikamaru said

At exactly 8:00 Kurenai poofed up in front of the three new genin, "Good morning guys. I hope you're ready because today you have to take your genin test. This test is to see if you really are ready to be a genin. If you fail then you have to go back to the academy. No matter what, one of you will be sent back."

"What?" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, "My mom is going to be all over me if I fail. Troublesome woman"

"So what is the test?" Naruto asked knowing no matter what that he will pass.

"Well, I'm going to run away from you guys and you have to catch me." Kurenai explained

"So basically it is a giant game of tag." Shikamaru clarified.

"Yeah I guess it is." Their sensei answered

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

"All right, we are going to start. You will have in till noon to catch me. When you do I will tell you to go wait in a certain area and will meet you there afterwards. So, BEGIN!" Kurenai disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Kiba was about to run off but Naruto called out, "Kiba wait!"

He whipped his head around, "What?"

"This test, it's testing our teamwork. We have to find Kurenai sensei together." The blond explained

"What? But she said that only two of us will pass and the other will have to go back to the stupid academy."

"She might have said that, but what makes you think it is true? Tell me, have you ever heard of a two man genin team?" asked Naruto

"No." Kiba said realizing what was happening.

Shikamaru nodded understanding too. "Exactly so we have to work together."

"Yes so we have till 12:00 to find Kurenai sensei so let's get started." Naruto said

The three headed out to the forest to look for Kurenai. They searched for three and a half hours, but couldn't find Kurenai. Two time they found shadow clones and one time it was a genjutsu.

"Urg! Why can't we find her?" Kiba shouted

"Bark! Bark!" Akamaru yelped

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome"

"We have to keep trying. We are going to find her." Naruto said showing signs of frustration in his voice.

They went to look again and searched for almost 15 minutes. "I think I see her." Shikamaru said

The other two ran after him. They all spotted Kurenai.

'So they are working as a team. I guess if they beat me I'll pass them.' Kurenai thought

Kiba and Shikamaru split off Naruto's side and surrounded their sensei.

"Found you sensei." Kiba said

"I guess you did. I see you figured out that the point of the test was teamwork. So now if you guys want to pass you will have to beat me." Kurenai said

"No problem." Naruto smiled

"Huh… troublesome." Shikamaru sighed

Naruto unsheathed his sword. He stood in the shadow fox stance. This stance was one Kyuubi thought him and was the strongest one the learned. It was a cross between a human and demon stance.

"Spinning fang," Kiba called out. Akamaru jumped off his head and ran to the side because this jutsu Kiba did alone. (He is doing the tunneling fang jutsu but by himself because he didn't master it with akamaru yet) Kiba spun out at Kurenai who easily dodged it.

"Shadow Possession jutsu," A shadow shot out from Shikamaru and went toward Kurenai. She jumped back to avoid the shadow.

Spinning Fang, "Kiba called out again. This time Kiba turned and moved behind their sensei. He ended the jutsu and threw a couple of kunai and shurikens at her. She was about to jump up, but saw Naruto diving at her from right above her. She jumped back as Naruto slammed into the ground and crouched so the kunai and shurikens Kiba threw zoomed past him.

Kurenai, to dodge the weapons coming at her, ran to the left. The weapons missed her, but Naruto shot at kurenai and slashed at her so she jumped back. Naruto ran up to her again and held his sword up to her neck. She tried to move, but couldn't.

Behind her, she heard Shikamaru say, "Shadow Possession jutsu, success."

"Good job, you guys." Kurenai sensei

Shikamaru released his jutsu. "It was Naruto's plan. It was also his idea to work together."

"Well good job. You all pass." Kurenai said

"Yes!" The three genin chorused

"You guys figured out the teamwork was the point of the test. Remember, teamwork is very important and is one of the main things you will learn while being a genin. You will learn to work together and to trust each other."

Naruto cringed at her works. 'Trust, Trust, Trust, Trust, Trust, Trust' ran through his mind. He had a flashback of to the day when he became a genin.

Flashback

"Trust will bring you pain and that is something I don't want you to feel. You can love someone, care about them, protect them, but don't trust them." Those were the words Iruka said to him.

End Flashback

"Naruto! Naruto!" kurenai called out.

"Huh… What?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a second there." she asked the blonde

Naruto shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine."

Kurenai wasn't satisfied, but let it go thinking it's probably something personal. "Okay, well, tomorrow I want all of you to meet me here at 8:00 to get our first mission."

"Yes! Did you hear that Akamaru?" Kiba asked

"Woof woof."

Sigh, "Troublesome." (Do I really need to say who said that?)

"Alright, I have to go." Naruto said as he headed off to go home.

"Okay, remember tomorrow at 8:00."

"Yeah I know." The blonde said

"I'm going to go too. I have to tell the hokage that you guys passed." Kurenai left after saying good bye.

"Huh… Troublesome. We have to wake up early to do work." Said the most lazy ninja, scratch that, the laziest person in the village and possibly in the world.

Kiba and his dog left after saying good bye to Shikamaru, leaving the boy to watch clouds.

With the Hokage-

"Team 8 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka have passed." Kurenai said

Kakashi went next and stated that Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino had all passed. It shocked everyone that he finally passed a team.

Asuma also pass Team 10, Hinata, Shino, and Choji.

Those nine were the only ones that passed. They were the nine rookies.

The hokage dismissed the jonin, "Kurenai wait, I want you to stay for a moment."

The others had left, "Yes lord hokage."

"Um, I wanted to know how Naruto was doing. I know that you know what happened between Naruto and Iruka. The fact that they were so close affected him more."

"The boy is definitely not the same as in the stories of him in the academy. He is not the happy, goofy kid you remember. He is stronger then I remember thought. I don't understand how he graduated in last place."

"How strong is he?" the third hokage asked

"Well, he used this sword stance I never scene and is at least as fast as Gai." The red eyed jonin said

"As fast as Gai! Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked surprised

"Yeah I'm sure. He moved very fast. I look away to dodge some kunai and the next thing I know, he is slashing a sword at me."

"How was he acting? Any emotion?"

"No, I didn't see the kid smile or laugh. His voice was emotionless and so were his eyes. There were a couple of times he showed signs of frustration, but that's it." Said Kurenai

"Hum… I want you to make sure he opens up so make sure he becomes friends with his teammates. And try to get to know him yourself. The kid isn't the same and I don't like it. He deserves some happiness." The hokage said

"I know a kid his age should have fun. The moment I told them the test was over and that I'll see them tomorrow he went home while the other two hung out for a while." Kurenai said

"Alright you are free to go." He said

With Naruto-

(Kyuubi talking is going to be **bold **now.)

"**So Naruto you ready to learn about your bloodline?" **The demon asked

"Yeah" Naruto answered

So Kyuubi started to train Naruto in how to use the Kyuubigan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_** This is a short chapter because I am updating my other story **_**Naruto's Perfect Life. If you like this story please check out my other work.**_

_**Important**_

**To all you people who read my stories. I have gotten around 300 alerts for my four stories and only 48 reviews for all of them. So please review because it makes me want to continue cause people read my work and like it. **

**Thanks-**

Kyuubi had taken time to explain what the kyuubigan could do. First it enhanced Naruto's sight so that he could zoom in on an area like the byakugan, but it doesn't have a 360 degree vision. It can also cancel out other peoples' bloodline. (I hope it doesn't sound too powerful.)

Naruto had practiced using his kyuubigan during the three days (one hour of meditating) he was training with Kyuubi.

The Next Day-

Team 8 did some training and warm ups and head out to get their first mission.

The hokage assigned them a D rank mission to catch 'the demon cat.' They finished in record time, they would have finished faster but the cat scratched Naruto's face and it took Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and even Kurenai to stop him from killing the cat.

They did six more missions that day. Then hokage allowed them time to train mainly because he wanted Naruto to be around people and to help him make friends.

At the training ground Kiba trained with Akamaru. Shikamaru laid down and watched the clouds. Naruto worked in the corner meditating. (Really he was practicing with his sword and jutsu with Kyuubi) Kurenai watched them carefully. She wondered what Naruto was up to. "Naruto."

-With Kyuubi

"**You are being called. Go."Kyuubi said**

"Okay."Naruto said

-Back

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. All the training and knowledge from his resent training flowed into him.

"Yes?" he asked

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked

"Mediating," he answered

"Why don't you train?"

"Meditating helps me train. If anything you should convince Shikamaru to train."

"Alright, go on." Kurenai sighed

-In the Sand Village

Garra, Temari, and Kankuro stood at the funeral. The three of them cried, but Garra did the hardest.

"Uncle Yashamaru," he sobbed as him and his siblings placed flowers on Yashamaru's grave

(Skipping because I am not sure what else happens at a funeral)

The Kazakage (Garra's dad) sat in his office still very sad that his wife's brother had died at his village because of the leaf.

Yashamaru had to go undercover and help a company that was offering Suna goods and weapons. This same company terrorized farmers and innocent citizens. Leaf anbu were assigned to destroy the company and during the fight between the company and the anbu, Yashamaru had died.

"So lord Kazekage will you accept my offer?" the man asked

(Does anyone know his name? I would appreciate it if you told me) The Kazekage thought carefully. he was so anger about the loss of Yashamaru that he accepted. "Yes"

"Ku ku ku ku ku. Very good," he pulled off his mask, "My name is Orochimaru."

-At the Leaf Village

A couple of days later after doing another D rank mission, team 8 sat in the hokage's office.

"Ok so we have gardening, harvesting plants for an elderly farmer, help elderly carry home groceries, cleaning up garbage from the town," the hokage was interrupted

"Meow!"

"Tora." The lady called out

Sigh "catching Tora again."

"Naruto was sick of these missions. "Lord Hokage I want a higher ranked mission."

The hokage was shocked. Naruto had never made any requests or asked for anything. He just followed orders. He smiled thinking this was the first time Naruto had showed emotion in a long time.

"Yes, I think you may be ready. What do you think Kurenai?"

"Yes they are." She replied

"Then it is settled. Team 8 is going on a C ranked mission."

(I'm going to stop here. I do want to ask, should I send them on the mission in the wave with Zabuza or a new one.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. **

**A lot of people for all my stories say I should make my writing longer. But I sorry that probably won't happen. I'm not that old. To me writing a 2 page essay is a lot, so 1k words of typing is a lot for me.**

**Anyway remember, REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

**Darkflash-**

Tazuna was called into the room. "These are the ninja hired to protect me. A bunch of snot nose brats."

"Bark! Bark!" "Yea Akamaru's right, we are not brats. We are ninja."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed

"…" Naruto remained silent. He closed his eyes. 'An annoying client huh… Shika's right troublesome.'

"Look this blonde one can't even talk. Yo, kid are you even a ninja? Can - you - under - stand - me?"

Naruto glared at him and released some of killing intent.

"Sir please, this mission won't require more than three genin and I'm a jonin so if anything gets out of hand I can handle it." Kurenai said

Tazuna stared at her. He was drunk. 'Man she is hot.' "Fine they'll do. Just make sure I don't die."

At the gate-

"Alright team, let's move out." Kurenai said

They head out. The team walked in silence for awhile until Kurenai glanced down to see a puddle. 'Strange…it hasn't rained for weeks yet there is a puddle…must be a genjutsu. I guess I'll wait to see who the people are targeting._'_ Kurenai thought.

It wasn't long until two people rose from the puddle, revealing the Demon Brothers of the mist.

Even faster than Kurenai, Naruto reacted. He leapt out, pulling out a sword. _Pain. _It clashed with one of the demon brother's gauntlet. It easily broke it because it was made of demon metal slicing open his hand. The brother ( 1 ) cried out in pain. Then, he swiftly used his face as a boost and jump toward the other demon brother ( 2 ). He didn't waste any time. He slit his throat, killing him instantly.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Tazuna's eyes widened seeing Naruto kill so easily and without a second thought.

Kurenai moved in and tied up the demon brother that was still alive. Then she applied a gen jutsu to question him and get answers. She asked him, "Why did you attack us?"

The demon brother's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. "We were hired to kill the bridge builder."

"Who hired you?" Kurenai asked

"Gato." He replied

Kurenai knocked him out and turned around to question Tazuna. "You knew this mission was more than a C rank didn't you?"

"Yes." Tazuna said putting his head down

"We have full right to leave you here." Kurenai informed

"I know, but I had no choice. You see the wave country is poor and we could not afford more than a C rank mission." Tazuna said, "But I guess it cannot be helped. I guess by cute 7 year old grandson will cry and sob that I died. I guess my daughter will hate you leaf shinobi. And the people of the wave country will also hate you because without me building the bridge, Gato will take over the country."

'If keep going then the next time the enemy will definitely be a jonin.' Kurenai thought. "What do you guys think we should do?"

"I think we should do this cause I do not want to go back to catching that stupid cat." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"This is so troublesome, but if Kiba is right, if we go home now we will have to do some boring missions." Said the laziest genin in the Leaf village, not laziest ninja in the leaf, no laziest ninja ever, anywhere.

"I think we should do it. It is definitely better than those D rank missions. We will just have to be serious." Naruto said

"Serious, you kill that guy." Kiba shouted

"Ya, Naruto are you alright? Killing can causes physiological problems and could hurt you mentally." Kurenai said worried

"I'm fine. I'm used to it now." Naruto said causing Shikamaru to straighten up in surprise and Kiba to cringe in shock.

"Alright let's go. We should start moving. But first I am going to send a request to lord hokage for back up." Kurenai said. She wrote in a scroll and summoned a messenger bird to carry the scroll to the hokage. Then they started moving.

Later-

"This is as far as I can take you." The boatman hissed, he had taken them across the water and into Wave country, a quick journey of about two hours.

"Thanks." Tazuna said, but the man was already turning around in his small boat, heading back into the fog. Team 8 took a second to admire the giant bridge that looked only half complete.

"Now, take me to my home!" Tazuna commanded, and Kurenai rolled her eyes, 'Wasn't he just begging us not to ditch him a few hours ago? Now he is bossing us around. Stupid client.'

They started walking.

Kurenai stopped them and shouted, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Naruto pushed down Tazuna and crouched and Shikamaru, Kiba, and their sensei dove down.

A giant sword flew out and hit a tree. A man that was dressed in blue camouflage pants and no shirt and had a hidden mist headband with a slash through it appeared on the large sword.

Naruto's eyes widened. He stood up, "Zabuza Momochi, A rank nuke nin from the hidden mist. The demon of the mist."

Zabuza laughed, "So you heard about me kid."

"No, you're not that famous. I just read about you in the bingo book." Naruto said

If Zabuza had any eyebrows then they would have twitched. "NOT FAMOUS ENOUGH! I killed hundreds of people before I was a genin. I am known worldwide as the bloody demon of the mist. And I'm not famous enough for you. Oh… I'm going to make sure you remember me. I am going to kill you in such a painful way."

The fight began-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys-**

**I am sorry, but this is a short chapter. I didn't get a lot of time to write because I was busy writing my other **_**story Naruto's Perfect Life. **_

**IMPORTANT: I want to let you know the more reviews I get the faster I will review so Review!**

**Darkflash-**

Meanwhile with Garra and his team-

Garra, Temari, Kankuro, and their sensei Baki, were on a mission sending a message to the hokage.

"Thank you," the hokage said as he accepted a scroll from the suna team.

He read through it. 'So the Kazekage wants to strengthen our alliance.' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the window. He looked out to see an emergency messenger bird.

He got up and opened the window. The bird flew in and the hokage took the scroll and read through it. It was Kurenai. It was requesting help because the mission they were on was higher than a C rank. It was probably an A rank mission so they were requesting back up.

'Crap this is bad. Most of my ninja are out on missions.'

"Baki, your Kazekage requested that we should increase our alliance. Right now one of my genin squads are out on a mission that changed to a higher rank so they need back up. I was wondering if you and your team could go assist them. I will make sure you are paid and I will respond to your kage's request."

"It would be our pleaser to help your village to help our alliance." Baki said

"Thank you," then the hokage informed them of the mission.

After that Team 1 from the sand village head out.

Meanwhile with team 8-

The fight-

"Team protect Tazuna, follow Naruto's orders, he is in charge." Kurenai said

She ran at Zabuza forming hand signs quickly. "Ninja Art: Shadow Shackle jutsu." Then, she threw a couple of kunai at him.

Zabuza's body froze and he couldn't react fast enough so he was hit by four kunai.

"Shikamaru you stand by Tazuna ready to use your shadow possession jutsu. Kiba, you and Akamaru stand by on the other side of Shikamaru. Have your senses on alert and warn Shikamaru if you smell Zabuza and be ready to use your tunneling fang." Naruto ordered. Then, he took out a kunai and threw it at Tazuna's feet. "Use it in case Zabuza gets clos, but be careful, don't throw it because you will probably miss and hit Shikamaru or Kiba."

"What I hired you guys to protect me." Tazuna protested

"Yeah, well this wasn't supposed to be a hard or dangerous mission. You lied to us so if you want our help you will do what you are told." Naruto said tired of his complaining.

"Fine," Tazuna muttered.

() () () () ()

Zabuza released the gen jutsu. He and Kurenai got into a tai jutsu match.

The three genin heard the 'clangs' from the battle and Naruto decided he would go help their sensei.

"Shikamaru, Kiba I am going." Naruto stated

"Naruto do you relies how dangerous that is." Shikamaru said

"It doesn't matter, this is our mission and if Kurenai doesn't get help we will fail." Naruto said.

'If I want a chance to help defeat Zabuza I need all the help I can get. I will have to release my weight seals' Naruto thought. "Release!" he suddenly felt the 100 pounds that was on each limb go away.

Then, he activated his Kyuubigan which allowed him to see through Zabuza's mist. He spotted Kurenai and Zabuza with their weapons locked. He pulled out his own sword, Pain, and ran to them.

**Remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
